Flores para Hermione
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: Drabble. Grawp siente algo por Hermione y le regala unas flores, pero nunca penso que ella tuviera novio. Una historia tierna y un poco triste. Su amor imposible.


Hola!

Aqui un 'Drabble' de esta pareja tan rara, no es una historia de amor en si, es mas una historia tierna de un amor imposible de parte de Grawp. Ojala les guste y no se queden como que soy una escritora rara eeh! es solo que simplemente se me ocurrio y pues la subo para que ver que opinan.

Los dejo, lean y opinen;)

Disclaimer: Todo personaje es obra de la maravillosa, JKROWLING.

* * *

Una tarde, Hagrid, le pidió al trío de oro ir a visitar a su hermano durante dos días, pues el no estaría por el colegio, pues iría a comprar unos ingredientes para la Profesora Sprout.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, aceptaron, ya lo conocían y les caí muy bien, solo irían a dejarle de comer y a hacerle compañía.

El primer día fue tranquilo, le dejaron de comer y se fueron, pero Grawp vio a Hermione diferente, vio cada detalle de ella, la vio con ternura y con ¿amor?, si, con amor, ella lo trataba con delicadeza y le dejaba comida, ella era quien se veía mas preocupada por el, pues Harry y Ron casi no se les acercaba, Ron por miedo y Harry por convencer a su pelirrojo amigo de que no hacia daño.

Grawp se sentía bien por la compañía de la castaña y decidió darle algo, para agradecerle y por que no, demostrarle algo diferente de la amistad.

En la sala común, estaban los 3 chicos, platicando muy felices, 10 minutos de descanso, antes de ir a clase de pociones con los Slytherins, un infierno, como siempre, seria esa clase doble.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir con... Grawp- dijo en un susurro la castaña a sus amigos.

-Es cierto- dijo Harry parándose.

-Pero chicos- dijo Ron, iba a quejarse, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, se lo prometimos a Hagrid- dijo la castaña en modo de regaño, habían prometido algo y tenían que cumplir.

-¿Has visto como te mira ese gigante?- le reprocho el pelirrojo, con tono enojado.

-¿Celoso de un gigante?- pregunto divertido el niño de ojos esmeralda ganando una mirada asesina departe del pelirrojo y una risita traviesa de Hermione.

-Tu si que estas loco Ronald, primero juras que Malfoy me mira románticamente y ahora de que Grawp también- decía entre risas, Ron no le contesto solo se puso rojo, pero según el, eso era verdad, ese rubio la veía diferente, pero ya no dijo nada, solo se dirigió con sus amigos hacia el bosque prohibido.

Llegaron al bosque y Harry, por medio de magia aprecio un plato de comida para que su gran amigo comiera, Grawp estaba enfrente de ellos, una de sus grandes manos la tenia detrás de su espalda y con la otra saludaba.

-Herms- dijo con un toque de felicidad el gigante.

-Hola Grawp- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –Aquí hay comida- le señalo.

-Gracias y ten... flores para Hermione.- dijo dándole un ramo de flores un poco mal cortadas y un poco maltratadas.

-Oh! Gracias- le dijo la castaña tomándolas y viéndolo con ternura –Son muy lindas- le dijo sonriendo, Grawp estaba contento, las flores le habían gustado.

-Bueno Hermione, tenemos que irnos- le dijo Harry a su amiga –Tenemos clase con los Slytherins- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco cuando pronunció la ultima palabra.

-Si- dijo Hermione recordando que era verdad.

-Bueno Grawp, nos vamos- dijo Ron tomando de la cintura a la castaña, y esta le sonrió. Grawp, al ver lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, con uno de sus dedos lo empujo, haciendo que Ron cayera.

-Pero que rayos!- grito el pelirrojo en el suelo, Hermione y Harry se empezaron a reír y ambos ayudaron a su amigo entre risas.

-Grawp, no debiste empujar a Ron- decía la castaña fingiendo enojo pero de inmediato empezando a carcajear.

-Lo siento- dijo tartamudeando –Pero ¿Por qué te abrazo?- pregunto un poco apenado.

-Oh! Grawp, es que Ron y yo somos novios- dijo la castaña como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, dejando a un gigante triste y mal herido del corazón, mientras el derramaba una lagrima solitaria que solo fue vista por Harry se despidió del trío. Ron y Hermione caminaban abrazados dejando a Harry atrás, aprovechando eso, el niño que vivió se acerco al gigante.

-Tu sabes bien que entre ustedes nunca hubiera podido pasar nada- le dijo en un susurro, Grawp solo asistió con la cabeza –Lo siento- dijo el niño que vivió alcanzando a sus amigos.

-_Es cierto, entre nosotros nunca pudo haber pasado nada- _pensó para si mismo –_Ella es perfecta, un ser humano y yo, un tonto gigante- _pensó dejando recorrer por sus mejillas lagrimas, que para el eran pequeñas, pero para cualquier humano, seria enormes.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido?

Un poco triste, pero pues nunca pudo haber sido... si, meti un toque miniaatura de Dramione, pero es que tenia que hacerlo, y pues agregue un Ron/Hermione para que quedara bien, no podia ser un harry/Hermione ni tampoco (tristemente) un Dramione:( jejejexD. Ok aqui ven a una maniatica Dramione:P

Dejenme un Review, no les cuesta nada, acepto flores(ironico no?) y tmb tomatazos jajaja.

Los invito, visiten estas historias Dramione mias que las pueden allar en mi perfil: Uniendo Caminos Nuevamente y Detras de una mascara esta mi amor;)

Cuidense Muchio, y luego nos seguiremos leyendo(: ChaO!


End file.
